1. Field of the Invention;
This invention relates to padding apparatus and, more particularly, to a combination of shoulder pad and brassiere strap cushion.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,694 (Rick) discloses a shoulder pad fitting beneath and secured to, a strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,272 (Blalock et al) discloses a pad for a brassiere (bra) strap. The pad extends generally along the same direction as the brassiere strap and includes two fasteners which cooperate with fastening elements on the brassiere strap to hold the pad in place beneath the strap and on the user's shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,101 (Blalock et al) discloses a pad that fits beneath a brassiere strap. The pad extends generally parallel to the bra strap and it includes a pair of flaps which open to receive a strap. The flaps then close to hold the strap to the pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,755 (Ward et al) discloses another type of shoulder pad and strap holder in which the pad includes outer edges which curl over on top of the strap. The strap accordingly is held in place beneath the rolled over outer edges of the pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,172 (Donegan) discloses another type of shoulder pad structure for a bra strap. The pad structure is an integral part of the strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,849 (Nelson) discloses a shoulder pad structure that fits beneath a bra strap. The pad is generally parallel to the strap. The pad includes prongs which pivot upwardly so that the strap may be placed on the pad, and then the prongs pivot downwardly to secure the strap to the pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,380 (Blair) discloses still another shoulder strap pad and holder. The pad is curved or configured to provide different thicknesses of the pad over the shoulder of the user. The pad structure includes what is referred to as "top walls" which pivot upwardly to receive the strap and then pivot downwardly to hold the strap in position on the pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,887 (Hookstratten) discloses pad apparatus disposed beneath a shoulder strap. Different configurations of the pad are shown. All of the configurations are generally parallel to the strap and are specifically for the purpose of providing pad protection for the strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,004 (Sanders) discloses another type of protective pad for a bra strap. The pad apparatus includes clips which bend over the strap to hold the pad in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,384 (Eilertsen) discloses a shoulder strap clasp which extends transversely with respect to a pair of straps. The clasp includes a flat portion which folds over the straps and extends beneath slots on opposite sides of the strap to hold the straps in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,468 (De Woskin) discloses an orthodontic device which includes a pad extending beneath an orthodontic traction band. The pad is disposed at the back of the neck of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,734 (Dopyers) discloses shoulder strap pads that include fasteners for securing the strap to the pad. The pad is disposed generally parallel to the strap. Two different embodiments are illustrated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,787 (Newman) discloses shoulder pad strap apparatus that receives a shoulder strap. The pad is disposed generally parallel to the shoulder strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,694 (Koropp) discloses another type of protective pad for a bra strap. The pad extends longitudinally, or aligned with the bra strap. The pad includes two portions which bend over to clasp a strap. The strap is inserted between the clasp elements on the pads, and the clasps hold the strap to the pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,838 (Pompa) discloses a shoulder strap pad which uses lambskin or sheepskin, with the fleece or wool disposed on the users bare shoulder. Cloth layers are secured to the outer hide portion of the lambskin or sheepskin for purposes of providing an external covering and for receiving the strap to be cushioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,874 (Johnson) discloses a shoulder strap pad which includes two portions, which are generally mirror images of each other. One portion becomes the bottom or cushion portion, and the second portion becomes the top portion which secures the strap to the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,935 (Greifer) discloses cushion accessories for brassieres. The cushion accessories include cushions for the shoulder straps of the bra and side and back cushions for pressure diffusing straps to spread the pressure applied to the users shoulder straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,513 (Woods) discloses a bra strap which is referred to as laterally stabilized. The strap includes a padding or cushion portion and other features. The apparatus is an integral part of the garment to which it is secured or of which it is a part.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,988 (Reaver) discloses a pad structure for a bra strap. The novelty of this apparatus appears to be in the fastening elements involved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,399 (Davis) discloses another type of shoulder pad for a bra strap. Again, as with most of the patents discussed above, the pad is generally parallel to the bra strap and serves only as a cushion for the bra strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,400 (Greenberg) discloses another type of bra strap which includes a cushion. The bra strap apparatus is integral with the garment.
All the above discussed patents include some type of padding for straps. Most of the patents refer to cushion or pad means for bra straps or other types of garment straps, and some are integral with the garment to which they are secured and others are removable so they may be used with different types of garments that do not have integral pads. However, none of the patents include pads which perform a dual function of providing a cushion for a bra strap and a shoulder pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,576 (Melton) discloses a combination shoulder pad and bra strap pad. The patentee of the '576 patent is the inventor of the present apparatus.
Nederland Patent 8,602,646 (Bara) discloses a releasable shoulder pad with elements to secure the shoulder pad to a bra strap.